


Let me help you, Pad

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can love overcome Dementors?





	Let me help you, Pad

Our tale starts a few hours after The Battle of Hogwarts, a group of Dementors have broken into the castle and The DA and The Order are trying to hold them off. But, Padma Patil is struggling to produce a patronus and her boyfriend Terry Boot is trying to help her.

Terry insisted, "Let me help you, Pad."

Padma muttered, "No, I need to do it myself."

Terry smiled. "While I'm by your side, you never need to do anything by yourself."

Padma sighed. "Fine, but only because that was a sweet line."

Terry told her, "Wait a minute, I need to get something."

He picked up Snape's corpse and Greyback's corpse and hurried back over.

Padma smirked. "What are you going to do with those?"

Terry whispered, "Just watch."

Padma watched as he made the corpses kiss each other on the lips and she burst out laughing. He let the corpses fall to the ground.

Terry insisted, "Try casting your patronus now."

Padma shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver Bengal tiger erupted from the end of her wand and sent some of the Dementors scattering.

Terry grinned. "Bravo, now it's my turn."

He roared, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver wolverine erupted from his wand and sent a handful of the Dementors fleeing.

Padma beamed, "Excellent work, Ter."

Terry said, "I just thought of what I made those corpses do."

Padma stated, "As did I."


End file.
